My Twisted Romeo and Juliette Story
by dancergirl8295
Summary: James is alive but Victoria isn't. James wants revenge on Edward and his family. Renesmee and Jame's son, Christopher meet in the woods and fall in love. James wants Renesmee dead for his revenge. Can Christopher save Nessie from his crazy father?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**One half human, vampire girl**

"_I'm half vampire, I wouldn't call me normal." _

**One vampire boy**

"_I was raised to be a monster and nothing else." _

**They meet one day in the forest**

"_Sorry, I didn't see you there." _

"_Don't worry about it, I'm a total klutz." _

"_I'm Christopher."_

"_Renesmee." _

**Their families never got along. **

"_What are you doing on our land?" _

"_Were just passing through, we will be gone by sunrise." _

"_Stay away from my family." _

**Her father didn't approve.**

"_What did he do wrong, dad?_

"_I don't want to talk about this right now, Renesmee." _

"_Why can't you tell me?" _

"_I will when you're older, you won't understand right now." _

**His father made it the perfect revenge plan.**

"_Perfect thinking son, revenge isn't through the wife it's through the daughter." _

"_James, that's not what I meant." _

"_I know exactly what you mean, Christopher." _

**They went behind their families backs to see each other. **

"_Meet me under our tree at midnight." _

"_I will be waiting." _

**They fell in love.**

"_I wouldn't let anything hurt you, you know that." _

"_No I don't, I don't know anything anymore." _

"_I love you, Renesmee." _

"_I love you too." _

**He made her a promise.**

"_Can you promise me something?" _

"_Anything."_

"_Never leave me." _

"_I promise to always protect you, Renesmee." _

**Problems started to arrive. **

"_Nessie, I saw you with him. You can't be serious about this." _

"_I am serious, I love him." _

"_What about your dad?" _

"_Don't tell him." _

**One werewolf always in the way.**

"_Reenesmee Cullen, I love you." _

"_No Jacob, stop!" _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_I don't love you." _

**Secrets will unravel.**

"_You made a plan with them?" _

"_No it was just-" _

"_How could you do this to me?" _

**Hearts will be broken.**

"Aunt Rose, I loved him."

"I know you did, Nessie."

"Now he's gone."

**One fight could ruin everything.**

"_Daddy, stop it. Both of you stop!" _

"_Get out of here, Renesmee!" _

"_Please stop fighting. Daddy, don't do this to him." _

"_I have too." _

**What will happen in the end?**

"_Renesmee Cullen, will you marry me?" _

"_Yes Jacob Black, I will marry you." _

**Renesmee **

"_I have to choose between my family and him." _

**Christopher**

"_You can't do this to her James, I love her!" _

**Edward**

"_Stay away from him; I don't want you to get hurt."_

**Bella **

"_I'm trying to understand, honey, I really am." _

**Emse **

"_The hardest thing you have to do when you love someone is say goodbye."_

**Carlisle **

"_Maybe the boy is different than the rest of his family." _

**Alice **

"_I know my visions are sometimes wrong, but this time I'm sure of what I saw." _

**Jasper**

"_I control emotions not decisions."_

**Rosalie**

"_I know how much he meant to you." _

**Emmett**

"_Let's prepare to fight until death." _

**Jacob**

"_I love you, Renesmee. Never forget that." _

**Laurent **

"_If he gets too close to her the Cullen's will leave." _

**James**

"_I didn't know Edward and Bella had a child, how delightful." _

**My twisted Romeo and Juliette story. **

**Authors note: This is my first twilight story and my goal is to have it finished by the end of summer. I have many chapters already written out but I have not typed them yet. Thanks for reading :) ! **


	2. Baseball game

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

**Author's note- For anyone who is confused, this is set after breaking dawn and Renesmee is older. I did change a few things like Laurent was not killed with the wolves and instead of James dying in the ballad studio it was Victoria. Also, the army of vampires did not happen. Sorry I had to change so much but I had to so it could fit the plot of my story. **

**Renesmee **

"Renesmee, wake up were going to play baseball." Bella Cullen called to her daughter from the bottom of the steps.

Renesmee rolled over and faced her window, the clouds were dark, and there was defiantly a storm coming. She forced herself out of bed and started getting ready for the day.

Her family patiently waited for her to finish getting ready so they could go play. Around twenty minutes later, she was completely ready to go and just as they were getting into her dad's Volvo, thunder erupted from the sky.

"Perfect weather for a baseball game," Her dad commented. "You going to play today, Nessie?"

"Renesmee," Her mother corrected him.

Renesmee rolled her eyes at both her mother and her father. Her father knew she was not going to play a game of baseball, he knew she could not take the pressure and competiveness of the game. Her mother, even after all these years, could not get used to the nickname Nessie.

"Open spot on my team if you decide to play." He said as they pulled into the field.

"Don't count on it," Renesmee said then got out of the car. She saw Emmett's jeep pull up and she waved to them. She had not seen her Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose for over three months, after they decided to go to Alaska for their anniversary.

"There's my favorite niece," Emmett shouted, jumping out of the front seat of the jeep. He picked Renesmee off the ground and hugged her until she could not breathe.

"Hey Uncle Emmett, how was Alaska?" She asked him after he set her back on her feet.

"It was a great trip," Rosalie answered for him. She gave Renesmee a quick hug before going over to say hello to Bella and Edward.

"It sure was," Emmett smiled.

It was a time like this that Renesmee thanked god that she could not read minds.

After Alice, Jasper, and Esme arrived at the field, the game started. Since the teams were not even, because Carlisle had some work at the hospital, Esme decided not to play. Instead of playing the game, Renesmee and Esme sat on a blanket away from the field.

"Grandma, can you tell me the story about my parents?" Renesmee asked.

"There are lots of stories." She replied keeping her eyes on the field.

"The one with the killers and mom was still a human." She explained.

Esme pursed her lips and paused for a brief moment before starting the story. "It was a day like today and we were all playing baseball. Our game was interrupted by three vampires, Victoria, Laurent, and James. When James smelled your mothers scent, it made him crazy. He would go to any length to kill her and he would never stop until he did. At least we thought he would never stop. He tricked your mom into going to her old ballad studio and it was only James and Victoria there. When your dad finally got there, your mom was already seriously hurt and had even been bitten by James. Your dad killed Victoria and James ran off as soon as the rest of us came. We never found him and we don't where exactly he is but we do know that he has never been around here again."

"Why do you think he ran off?" Renesmee asked.

"I think it's because he didn't want to get killed himself. Instead of saving Victoria, his mate, he ran away." Esme said.

"Did he love her?"

"I believe that he didn't love her but I can't say for sure. I think if you love someone, you would die for them or at least do anything to save them. James made no attempt to save Victoria; he was only interested in saving himself."

Renesmee did not respond because she was unsure of what to say. She was never in love before and she did not understand it either. She has never loved someone outside of her family before, the only person who came close to that was Jacob, and lately he has been acting strange.

"You will understand someday, Renesmee." Esme said, as if she could read her mind like her father.

"Esme," Emmett called out from the field. "Was Jasper out or safe?"

"I better go check this one out." Esme said, patting Renesmee softly on the back before walking over to the field.

Renesmee watched her family fight over a baseball game and rolled her brown eye's at the competitiveness of her father.

"Hey Nessie," She heard a deep familiar voice say from behind her.

She turned around and found Jacob smiling that flashy smile at her. She gave him a small smile before turning back towards the field.

"How are you?" He asked casually as he sat down next to her.

"Fine," She said without a glance his way.

She could feel his eyes staring at her but she kept her eyes fixed on the field. Lately, Jake has been being more touchy than usual and staring at her every moment he got. He was always nice and caring but now he is being overprotective and is spending every chance he has with her. He is her best friend and her only friend.

"You have been acting strange lately, is everything alright?"

"I'm the one acting strange, I think that's you." Renesmee stood up, rolling her brown eyes. "You look at me differently now and it's like you just don't want to be friends with me."

Jacob stood up from the blanket and took her hands. "I love you, Renesmee and I will be your friend, best friend or even maybe more than that."

"I need to take a walk." Renesmee said and Jacob released one of her hands but kept held of the other. "Alone."

He released her other hand and she started walking.

"Renesmee, where do you think you're going?" Her father called from left field.

"I'm going for a walk in the woods." She answered, rolling her chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't go too far out there."

"I know dad." She rolled her eyes again and disappeared into the woods.

She walked her usual trail and made sure not to go too far. She did not want to send her father into a panic attack.

She looked up at the dark gray clouds and wondered when it was going to rain. She loved the rain, especially when she was upset or angry she loved dancing in the rain. She loved the rain pouring down off her skin, melting away all her fears and worries of life.

She continued daydreaming in the dark gray clouds and was not paying attention to where she was going, the next thing she knew she collided into someone so hard that she came tumbling onto the ground.


End file.
